1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic product, an oral or topical pharmaceutical or nutraceutical product and a food product that includes Sea Buckthorn oil extract and an antioxidant and/or a UV filter to maintain, over time, the distinctive color that Sea Buckthorn oil provides to the product.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Oil produced from Sea Buckthorn (Hippophae Rhomnoides) berries has been used in cosmetic products, such as, for example, creams, shampoos and gels. Sea Buckthorn Oil is currently produced by two principal methods. First, is a cold press method where fruit pulp, with or without the kernel, is fed to a centrifuge and oil is separated from the remaining mass. The second method is by extraction with an organic solvent, such as Freon or hexane. Extraction may also be with an inorganic matter, such as carbon dioxide. The oil produced is sometimes referred to as Sea Buckthorn Oil, Sea Buckthorn Oil Concentrate or Sea Buckthorn Oil Extract. The oil produced by any of these or other methods will hereinafter be referred to as Sea Buckthorn Oil. The terms Sea Buckthorn Oil, Sea Buckthorn Extract and Sea Buckthorn Kernal Extract have been defined in the Cosmetic Toiletry and Fragrance Association (CIFA) Dictionary, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Sea Buckthorn oil has a distinct color that varies from orange to orange-red. But the amount of Sea Buckthorn oil used in conventional cosmetic products has been so low that the color of the cosmetic has not been altered by the Sea Buckthorn Oil (i.e., the cosmetic product typically remains white in color).
In their formulations for cosmetic, pharmaceutical, nutraceutical or food products, the present inventors have used a sufficient amount of Sea Buckthorn oil so that the color of the final product varies from yellow to orange depending upon the amount of Sea Buckthorn used. But, in use, the distinctive color that Sea Buckthorn oil provides to the product deteriorates or fades over time. The present inventors believe that the color degradation is due to exposure to oxygen and/or UV light.